El Duende
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: -¡Por enésima vez, humana, YO NO SOY UN DUENDE DE ESE TAL SANTA CLAUS!-


El Duende.

-¡Por enésima vez, humana, YO NO SOY UN DUENDE DE ESE TAL SANTA CLAUS!- gritó ya absolutamente harto Hitsugaya Toshiro, amarrado con cadenas a una silla.

Maldecía enormemente estar en el estúpido Gigai.

-¡Shh! ¡Duende tonto! ¡Como sigas gritando así despertaras a todos mis vecinos!- regañó la niña de once años mientras seguía tecleando en ese aparato… computadora. -¡Y no trates de engañarme para que te suelte! ¡Te voy a mantener aquí hasta que Santa venga por ti!- sonrió con ojos brillantes y soñadores.

-Mira, mocosa, me duele romper tus ilusiones, realmente.- rodó los ojos, sarcasmo goteando en cada silaba. –Pero sea quien sea ese Santa, yo no lo conozco, por lo que es imposible que tenga intenciones de venir por mí.-

-Ya te dije que no me creeré nada de lo que digas.- le sacó la lengua antes de volver a posar toda su atención en el computador.

Toshiro gimió profundamente fastidiado.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?, se preguntó cansinamente, antes de que el aún persistente dolor en su cabeza se lo recordara.

Frunció el ceño, rememorando los sucesos que lo habían llevado a encontrarse en ese lamentable estado.

El capitán comandante lo había enviado a pedir cierto favor a Urahara Kisuke, y ¿a quién había hecho el ex capitán pagar por ese favor? Al infeliz que solo fue a darle el mensaje, entiéndase, a él. Le había pedido-ordenado que fuera a entregar algunas cosas que una tal Yuzu-chan había encargado a la casa del shinigami sustituto.

Le ofreció un Gigai para dicha tarea, insistiendo en que debía usarlo con las ropas tan… extrañas, que llevaba puestas. Esas ropas eran una camisa verde de botones blancos larga hasta sus muslos con un cinturón de hebilla dorada ajustado a la cintura y unos pantalones de rayas blancas y rojas, junto con unos raros zapatos verdes que se curvaban en la punta, e incluso un sombrerito puntiagudo también verde.

La vestimenta le pareció ridícula, pero Urahara decía que estaba acorde con la época, así que estúpidamente no replicó.

Ya solo caminando por las calles comenzaba a lamentar su decisión de conservar el traje ridículo. La gente le lanzaba miradas extrañas y murmuraban a su paso, algunos incluso le habían pedido una foto.

Cuando llegó a la clínica Kurosaki golpeó la puerta, no recibiendo respuesta. Como estaba urgido de quitarse el tonto atuendo, no tuvo paciencia y simplemente decidió colarse por la ventana del shinigami sustituto.

Estaba a punto de dejar el paquete en la cama del adolescente cuando de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza que, como estaba en un Gigai, lo hizo desmayarse.

Cuando despertó se encontró encadenado a aquella silla, con una niña desconocida pero extrañamente familiar sonriéndole enormemente y presentándose como Kurosaki Karin, acusándolo a él de ser un "duende de Santa Claus".

Llevaba más de media hora encadenado desde que despertó de la inconsciencia, sin poder zafarse con Kido debido a tener las manos atadas, y mucho menos alcanzar su Gikongan.

¿Por qué ese maldito Gigai tenía que ser tan débil?

-Maldito Urahara…- gruñó por lo bajo.

-Muy bien, Duende-kun, finalmente termine de imprimir mi carta de lo que quiero que Santa me traiga de regalo.- dijo mientras arrancaba un papel que había salido de un aparato extraño. –Y quiero que cuando él venga tú le digas que puede llevarse lo otro que le pedí porque ya no quiero eso, y en su lugar solo quiero esta otra cosa.- dobló el papel cuidadosamente y lo metió en un sobre.

-Mira, humana, te dije que yo no soy un duende ¡y no conozco a ningún Santa!- repitió conteniéndose de perder los estribos otra vez. La humana frunció el ceño.

-¿Y si tanto quieres que me trague eso que estás diciendo por qué me sigues llamando humana, eh?- lo desafió burlona.

Hitsugaya se quedó en blanco.

Maldita sea, tenía razón. ¡Qué estúpido era! ¿Y ahora qué hacía para zafar de aquella situación? No podía decirle que era un shinigami, el capitán comandante lo colgaría, tal vez en serio podría seguirle el juego y decirle que era esa cosa de duende, pero… no quería hacerlo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, rogando por paciencia.

-Yo… ¡Agh, eso no te importa, mocosa! ¡Solo NO soy un duende y NO conozco a ningún Santa! ¡¿Por qué demonios sigues insistiendo en que soy un duende en primer lugar?!-

La niña rodó los ojos y tecleó algunas cosas en su computadora, girando luego la pantalla para que pudiera observar a un hombrecillo vestido de manera muy similar a la de él. Al lado de la imagen había un listado titulado "Cualidades de los Duendes navideños."

-Oh, vamos, solo mírate. La ropa, el cabello raro aparentemente anti-gravitatorio, tus ojos también son bastante extraños, el sombrero, los zapatos, la baja estatura, te faltan las orejas puntiagudas pero…-

-¡YO NO SOY UN SUPER ENANO!- gritó completamente fuera de sí retorciéndose entre las cadenas ante su comentario.

-Oye, no exageres, cielos…- ella retrocedió un pasó alzando las manos. –Que sensible… Y te dije que no grites. Es muy tarde en la noche y mis vecinos ya tienen suficiente con mi loco padre.-

Su padre… mmm… Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no debería haber más gente en la casa? Sabía que Kurosaki Ichigo no estaba, pero dudaba que fuera adecuado el que una niña estuviera sola en casa en la noche, por más que se las haya arreglado para noquearlo a él… quien por cierto era un capitán.

Cielos, realmente esperaba que nadie nunca se enterara de aquello o sería el hazmerreír de la Sociedad de Almas.

-Oye, niña, ¿dónde está el resto de tu familia? ¿No hay nadie más en la casa?- ¿no había nadie que pudiera salvarlo de su encierro?

-Nah. La cabra loca que tengo por padre se marchó exactamente un minuto antes de que tú aparecieras, diciendo que quería visitar a alguien o algo así… y mi hermana quiso ir con él.- se encogió de hombros. –No tengo idea de cuándo volverán. Je, casi es Navidad y toda mi familia se largó y me dejo sola.- sonrió irónicamente como burlándose de sí misma. –Pero no me importa, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran. ¡El estúpido de Ichi-nii puede hacer lo que quiera! ¡Porque Santa Claus no me olvido y te mando a ti para estar conmigo!- sonrió esperanzada mirándolo de reojo.

Toshiro se removió incomodo ante su mirada tan brillante de inocencia ilusionada.

"Sigo sin saber quién es ese Santa Claus… pero parece hacer muy feliz a esta niña humana", pensó mirando distraído por la ventana del cuarto del shinigami sustituto en el que habían estado todo ese tiempo. Afuera había comenzado a nevar.

Suspiró. No era el momento de ser blando.

-Niña, habló en serio, suéltame. Se me hace tarde y me regañaran si no llegó pronto.- Yamamoto probablemente lo obligaría a hacer todo el papeleo del Gotei.

-¿Santa te regañara? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Él es el hombre más bondadoso y amable que exista!- bueno, sin duda ese Santa no tenía nada que ver con el capitán comandante.

-Por última vez…- gruñó con un tic. -¡Yo no conozco a ese Santa!-

-Oye, si vas a mentirme al menos dime algo más creíble, porque incluso si realmente no fueras un duende, ¡todos conocen a Santa Claus!- alzó las manos al cielo como si lo que dijera fuera una verdad innegable.

-Yo no.- la corrigió con frialdad. –Y tampoco me interesa.- eso último no era del todo cierto, la verdad es que le daba algo de curiosidad saber quién era ese tal Santa Claus que le daba tanta alegría a esa niña. -¡Y te dije que me sueltes!-

-No voy a soltarte, porque sé que te escaparas en cuanto lo haga.- bueno, en eso debía darle la razón. –Y ya te dije que lo único que tienes que hacer es darle esta carta a Santa cuando venga a medianoche.- agitó el sobre en su mano. –Yo no puedo hacerlo porque sé que no vendrá a menos que esté dormida, pero como tú eres su duende…-

-¡No soy un duende!-

Ella suspiró.

-Vaya, sí que eres imposible…-

-¡Tú eres la imposible!-

-Bueno, a ver, señor no-soy-un-duende-kun, si realmente lo que dices es cierto, ¿qué demonios hacías entrando a hurtadillas en mi casa? Porque si no eres un duende tendré que llamar a la policía por eso.- sonrió desafiante.

-¡Yo estaba entregando un paquete! ¡Y entré a hurtadillas porque nadie me abría la puerta! ¡Y mi nombre no es "señor no-soy-un-duende-kun", mi nombre es Hits…!- se mordió la lengua. ¡¿Qué estupidez había estado a punto de hacer?! ¡No tenía por qué darle su nombre a la mocosa humana!

La niña alzó las cejas.

-¿Hits? Que nombre tan extraño… ¡Ja! ¡Ahí hay otra prueba de que eres un duende! ¡Ninguna persona normal tendría un nombre tan tonto!- una vena brotó en la sien de Hitsugaya.

-Ese no es… Ah, olvídalo.- no tenía caso discutirle, la terca humana probablemente exigiría saber su nombre real y él no estaba dispuesto a decírselo, así que era mejor dejarlo así. -¿Cuánto falta para la medianoche?- preguntó ya resignado a su suerte.

-Umm… como una hora…- miró en la computadora. –Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo son las cosas en el Polo Norte?-

-¿El qué?...-

-¡El Polo Norte!- sonrió enormemente. –Donde vive Santa Claus y todos los duendecillos como tú.- tecleó algo en la computadora y la giró para que viera varias imágenes de un lugar muy nevado con pinos, renos y casas pintorescas, junto con esos hombrecillos vestidos de manera similar a él y un hombre robusto barbudo de traje rojo y rostro amable. ¿Acaso ese era… el famoso Santa Claus?

-No lo entiendo…- ¿qué tenía de especial ese Santa para que la niña humana fuera tan feliz al referirse a él? -¿Por qué amas tanto a ese tal Santa Claus?- era un… anciano robusto que ¿cuidaba hombrecillos en la Antártida? ¿Qué tenía eso de increíble? Lo único que le parecía medianamente interesante era la parte de vivir rodeado de hielo y nieve, eso sería el paraíso para él.

La hermana del shinigami sustituto sofocó una exclamación y lo miró como lo miraría Yamamoto si perdiera su Haori, y también como lo mirarían los Kuchiki si insultara al conejo Chappy o al Embajador de Algas, y al mismo tiempo como lo miraría Matsumoto si de repente se pusiera a beber su Sake y bailar al ritmo del cantico desafinado de los de la onceava división.

-¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?!- parecía más que escandalizada. -¿Es que no sabes nada de la Navidad? ¿Pero qué clase de duende eres tú, Hits?-

-¡Yo no soy un duende!- ¡ni me llamó así!, quiso agregar pero no lo hizo. -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?-

-Vaya…- ella frunció el ceño, llevándose una mano bajo la barbilla. –Parece que realmente no sabes nada de la Navidad…-

-¡Sí, no lo sé!- ¡finalmente lo estaba escuchando! -¡Desátame ahora!- ella lo ignoró y se sentó en la cama de su hermano, balanceando sus piernas con gesto pensativo.

-Bien, creo que entiendo que pasa.- asintió solemnemente y visiblemente complacida consigo misma. -¡Te golpee tan fuerte en la cabeza que ahora sufres de una pérdida de memoria selectiva!- lo señaló triunfante para luego chocar su puño contra su palma. Si el albino hubiera podido mover las manos, se hubiera llevado la mano a la frente.

¿Es que realmente no podría deshacerse de esa niña irritante hasta la medianoche?

Torció la boca, tratando de no perder los estribos y encontrar una salida inteligente.

A ver, ella dijo que no lo iba a soltar porque sabía que si lo hacía él se largaría (y vaya que tenía razón), así que lo más prudente era, por más que realmente no quisiera, seguirle el juego y ganar su confianza para que lo liberara y pudiera irse.

-Ahora que lo pienso… creo que lo que dices puede tener un poco de sentido…- puso el tono más inocente del que era capaz, que no era mucho, en realidad. La humana alzó una ceja. –Hay ciertas cosas en mi memoria que no cuadran, algunas cosas que fallan.- sacudió la cabeza tratando de parecer despistado. –Recuerdo tener un jefe y… parcialmente mi nombre. Pero no recuerdo nada de la Navidad. ¿Podrías desatarme para poder investigar en tu aparato computador?- que se lo trague, que se lo trague, que se lo trague…

-No es necesaria la computadora, ¡yo lo sé todo de la navidad!- sonrió acercándose a él y sentándose en el antebrazo de la silla. Era incomodo tenerla tan cerca… -Te explicare, Duende-kun, todos los veinticincos de diciembre…-

El shinigami gimió mentalmente, fastidiado de que no iba a ser libre en ningún momento pronto, pero de todas maneras prestó atención a la explicación de la mocosa, decidido a dejar de ser ignorante en el tema y así poder manipular la situación correctamente.

La siguiente media hora se la pasó oyendo todo lo que alguien alguna vez necesitaría o no saber sobre la Navidad, desde cómo comenzó, hasta lo que era hoy en día, muchas cosas sobre renos, Santa Claus, trineos, regalos, Santa Claus, duendes, magia, regalos, Santa Claus, familia, dar, recibir, amor, regalos… Santa Claus… y muérdagos.

-¿Muérdagos?-

-Aja. Son unas plantitas que se cuelgan del techo o las puertas, su gracia es que si dos personas están debajo de uno, tienen que besarse. Mi padre loco cuelga montones de esos por toda la casa, incluso colgó uno en el cuarto de Ichi-nii para…- su voz se fue apagando mientras alzaba su mirada y de repente palidecía.

El de ojos turquesas siguió la línea de su visión, encontrando una plantita de hojas verdes y frutos rojos colgando directamente sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Eso es un muérdago?- preguntó sin mucho interés.

-Sí…- susurró ella, su rostro pasando de estar pálido a completamente rojo.

Fue entonces cuando la comprensión invadió al Hitsugaya, que también enrojeció.

-Umm… esa cosa del beso… ¿es obligatoria?- su sonrojo pasó a ser palidez ante la idea de tener que besar a aquella loca chica humana ¡y que por sobre todo era hermana del shinigami sustituto! ¡Él no quería morir, muchas gracias!

-Sí…- respondió y ambos se miraron completamente pálidos, antes de volver a sonrojarse y apartar sus miradas. -¡P-pero… realmente supongo que no es obligatorio si nadie nos está mirando! Así que como yo no quiero… y tú no quieres… será mejor que lo… olvidemos…- se alejó corriendo rápidamente y se sentó en la cama muy alejados el uno del otro.

Toshiro carraspeó, tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

Muy bien, suficiente de perder el tiempo, tenía que escapar de aquella humana. Sin más decepciones… ¡es decir DISTRACCIONES!

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que ya empiezo a recordar todo este asunto de la Navidad…- dijo fingiendo que lo decía más para él que para ella. –Muy bien, humana. Le entregare tu carta a Santa Claus.- asintió solemne, sin esperarse en absoluto lo siguiente que haría la niña.

Ella chilló y se lanzó contra él tirándolos al suelo junto con la silla, de nuevo los dos bajo el muérdago, dándole muchos besitos repetidas veces en sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-¡Gracias, gracias!- rió felizmente separándose de él y dándole la vuelta sin la menor consideración dejando que su nariz se aplastara contra el piso mientras desataba sus cadenas. -¡Realmente te lo agradezco! ¡No sabes cómo me ayudas!- ella sonaba radiante.

Apenas estuvo libre, su primer impulso fue lanzarse hacia la ventana abierta, pero… no lo hizo.

Solo faltaban diez minutos para la medianoche, se excusó a sí mismo, y la niña se veía tan… esperanzada… Si se iba tan cruelmente destruyéndole la ilusión probablemente la culpa no lo dejaría dormir por varios días, y ya bastante tenía con el papeleo.

-Ya deberías irte a dormir.- murmuró con voz extrañamente suave. –Yo… te prometo que haré lo que pueda para que Santa te dé el regalo que quieres.- tomó la carta.

-Gracias, Duende-kun.- bostezó, acurrucándose en la cama de su hermano y tapándose con las sabanas hasta la nariz. -¿Te volveré a ver?- preguntó con voz amortiguada.

-¿Quién sabe?- sonrió solo un segundo después de que ella haya cerrado los ojos. –Y mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro, mocosa.- finalmente se presentó.

Pero Kurosaki Karin ya se había quedado dormida.

Suspiró, abriendo la carta.

Leyó.

"Querido Santa: Sé que te dije que quería una consola de videojuegos, pero, en realidad, hay algo que quiero más que eso y es… Bueno, hay muchas cosas que quiero más que eso, cosas no materiales. Como tener de regreso a mi madre, o saber cocinar sin quemar la cocina, o poder proteger mejor a Yuzu, o que mi padre deje de ser tan loco… Sé que no te puedo pedir eso, no es tu problema, pero… solo por esta vez, en vez de la consola o cualquier otro regalo solo quiero… que mi hermano esté aquí para la navidad… O aunque sea el año nuevo. Ichi-nii ya no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo y Yuzu como antes y… solo lo extrañó. Estaba muy triste cuando no se presentó hoy, ¡pero me animaste mucho al enviar a tu duende, gracias! ¡Y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie! Y lamento haberlo golpeado, me emocione… Es un duende muy lindo, por cierto, espero que puedas volver a mandarlo si me encuentro sola en otra Navidad. En fin, muchas gracias de todos modos. Esperó que puedas traer a Ichi-nii y sino… no te sientas mal, aún seguiré queriéndote. ¡Feliz navidad!"

El albino terminó de leer la carta con las mejillas levemente espolvoreadas de rojo.

De haber sabido que era tan… personal… nunca la habría leído.

Miró a la niña durmiente y luego a la carta, luego a la niña y luego a la carta otra vez.

Volvió a suspirar, guardando la carta mientras se subía al alfeizar de la ventana preparándose para brincar fuera.

Ahora que sabía lo que era la Navidad y la importancia que podía tener en la vida de una niña inocente, no había modo en el mundo de que pudiera traicionar la confianza que había depositado en sus manos.

Buscaría a Kurosaki Ichigo y si era necesario lo arrastraría de los anaranjados cabellos para que pasara esa festividad con su hermanita.

Ya luego mataría a Urahara por meterlo en ese estúpido disfraz de duende.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

FELIZ NAVIDAD! Atrasada :v

Esta muy raro este OS? XD Pos no me importa o3ó Yo ya hice mi aporte navideño y estoy feliz uwu

Lamento si hice a Karin OCC es q me imagine q a los 11 años y con su entusiasmo podría ser una fan de la Navidad y de Papa Noel (Santa) n3nU

Tengo sueño así q los personajes de Tite y espero que les haya gustado! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
